


Cherished, Not Cosseted

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What I am determined to do is make sure you remember that you're not alone and that you have someone to share your burdens with.""Cherished, not cosseted."





	Cherished, Not Cosseted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millepertuis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millepertuis/gifts).



> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place approximately one year after episode 02x16 "The Miller's Daughter," veering off canon in that _nothing_ from Neverland on actually happened. Just go with me on this one.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Among my recipient's requests were several things I wanted to include in here: best friends in love, found families, characters who work on being healthy together, and then the more pairing-specific request of "The development of their relationship is so interesting, I'd be happy with whenever you want to start the story, whether it's when they still hate each other or when they trust each other completely or anytime in between" and "I’d also love for the story to start when their relationship is already a bit more cordial and the co-parenting more settled." I really hope I managed to work these in appropriately here. I honestly love the idea of Regina taking her therapy sessions with Archie seriously in season two, so wanted to continue that here.
> 
> I took part of the fic's scope from [ this cartoon](https://twitter.com/malditaparrilla/status/885692785117896704) drawn by [**malditaparrilla**](https://twitter.com/malditaparrilla%20). I've been wanting to write something based on this since mid-July when I first found it. Thankfully, I was able to incorporate it into this piece. So thank you to [](https://twitter.com/malditaparrilla%20)**malditaparrilla** for the additional inspiration.
> 
> Thank you to my beta!
> 
> ...more to come after reveals

"It didn't really start until after Mother…"

Almost a year later, and Regina still can't complete that sentence without collapsing into a puddle of rage and despair. It was the depths of her mourning that brought the changes to her relationship with Emma. She knows this. Archie knows this. The whole _town_ knows this. But still she can't get that one word out to complete the sentence.

And so she finds herself in Archie's office once again. Not for her regular weekly session either.

"Until after Cora what?"

"Please don't make me say it," she whispers, looking down at her hand on Pongo's head. The Dalmatian has become such a fixture to her therapy, she feels calmer just petting him.

"Then I'll say it."

Regina's head snaps up to stare at the door. "Emma? What are you-- I mean, I thought--"

"I took care of it," is all Emma says as she closes the door behind her. She moves to sit next to Regina, smiling as Pongo shifts to accommodate her on the couch, his head never leaving the lap it's in.

"Emma, you didn't need to."

Before she can continue, Emma reaches out to squeeze her hand. "Yes, I did. I made you a promise. You needed me and so I 'm here."

Regina smiles at that and bites her bottom lip, feeling foolish for the way her heart skips a beat. "Thank you," she finally whispers.

*****

They stand out on Main Street after the session is over, Emma holding Regina's purse and briefcase as she pulls on her coat. Tear tracks still mar the normally flawless makeup, but Regina puts on a brave face for those that might see her.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home?" Emma asks, cupping her cheek. "I can drive your car and come back for mine. Or have my dad pick me up in the cruiser to bring me back for it."

Regina shakes her head and clears her throat. "No, I'll be fine, Emma. I really should go back to the office and finish my paperwork--"

"Regina, Archie said no, and I agree with him. Tell you what. You go home and get into a nice hot bath. I'll head over to get Henry from school, then we'll hit Granny's to order dinner for the three of us. You've had a rough day and you don't need to cook on top of that." When Regina starts to speak, Emma shakes her head and grins. "I'm putting my foot down. Go home, strip out of this expensive Madam Mayor armor, slip into a hot bubble bath, and just relax. Maybe finish off that merlot we had with dinner last night?" She smiles, echoing the soft expression on Regina's face. "When we get home, I'll make sure Henry does his homework and fold that load of laundry in the dryer. You soak as long as you need to. I'll pick up dinner when Ruby calls me, which we'll eat in the den while we watch a movie of your choice, and then early to bed. Sound good?"

"You spoil me, Emma Swan," Regina replies huskily, attempting a stern tone. "I'm not a porcelain doll to be cosseted."

Emma chuckles and leans in to kiss her briefly. "If you mean you're not fragile, I know that. I happen to like spoiling you though, and you've been really stressed lately. It's okay. I'll even get that salmon Caesar salad you love so much." She smirks then, eyes twinkling. "If I got you a piece of chocolate silk pie and a side order of crinkle cut fries with ranch, _then_ I'd be spoiling you."

Regina's eyes light up at the mention of her two weaknesses. "Well, maybe a little spoiling isn't a bad thing?"

That knowing chuckle sounds again, the sound wrapping around Regina's heart like a warm blanket to chase away the cold and pain of her traitorous thoughts and fears. She takes a deep breath and offers Emma a brighter smile. It's still not enough to light her face up fully, but it's better than before she stepped into Archie's office earlier today.

"There's my girl," Emma says, stroking her cheek again. "So let's make sure we're on the same page. You're going to head home, grab that merlot, and get all pruny and content in the tub. I'm picking up Henry, and playing dutiful housewife and mom while you relax. Henry's going to do his homework and possibly even sweep out the garage for you. And then the three of us are having dinner and a movie in the den tonight before bed. And we're all turning off our alarm clocks and sleeping in in the morning."

That last bit has Regina laughing. "You are determined to make me into a carefree hedonist, aren't you?"

Emma smirks and shrugs nonchalantly. "Maybe. Maybe not. What I am determined to do is make sure you remember that you're not alone and that you have someone to share your burdens with."

"Cherished, not cosseted." The words are out of Regina's mouth before she can even register the thought of them.

"Exactly."

*****

The soft knock at the door pulls Regina from the lazy haze that good wine, good music, and a hot bath seduced her into. Blinking owlishly with heavy eyelids, it takes a moment to remember where she is and what she's doing. "C-Come in," she stutters out, a sudden chill racing down her spine as she registers just how cold the water's become.

"Hey, gorgeous," Emma says softly as she steps into the bathroom and closes the door. "How you feeling?"

Regina watches Emma move to crouch next to the tub, moving the empty wine glass onto the back of the toilet. Her hair is pulled back into a loose braid, a few strands falling free to frame her face. She's changed out of her standard work outfit, now wearing a red Henley tucked into a pair of red and grey plaid pajama pants, bare feet peeking out from under the hems. Her mossy eyes look especially green in the flickering candlelight.

"Think I dozed off for a little bit there. Thanks for keeping me from drowning."

Emma chuckles softly and leans over to press a kiss to her forehead. "Anytime. I'm just waiting on dinner to arrive. You ready to get out yet?"

"Waiting on--? I thought you were going to pick it up?"

"I saw Dad at Granny's when we ordered, and he offered to bring it over when it's ready. He said it gave him an excuse to do an extra set of rounds and escape the boredom of paperwork. Who am I to say no to free delivery? So I bought him dinner for his trouble. You don't mind, do you?"

Regina grins and shakes her head. "Not at all." Lifting a hand to stroke Emma's cheek, she grimaces slightly. "I'm all pruny now. I should get out, I suppose."

"Only if you're ready to get out. Henry's finished his homework early and, since it's Friday, I told him we'd look it over before Sunday afternoon, so he can correct anything he needs to correct. He's out finishing up sweeping the garage and then he said he's going to rake up the leaves out front before it gets too dark."

"He wants to get to your father and the food first," Regina replies with a wry grin as she moves to let the water drain from the tub. "I know how our son operates when food's involved. He's a lot like you in that respect."

"Hey! I-- Okay, I resemble that remark more than I care to admit."

"See?"

Regina stands up slowly and gratefully takes the hand Emma offers her for balance. Once steady, she smiles gratefully and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. She shivers slightly; whether it's from the cold or the kiss, she will likely never know or care.

"We need to warm you up."

"Let me rinse off," Regina replies huskily. "That should help tremendously."

Turning on the shower, she pulls the clear curtain shut. Movement in the corner of her eye indicates Emma sitting on the toilet. She can feel those beloved eyes on her skin, a balm more comforting than even the hot water sluicing down her body. Ablutions are attended to quickly, but they further slough off some of the dead weight stooping shoulders and soul. Turning off the water, she rests her hands against the wall, head bent as she slowly breathes and grounds herself into the reality of stepping out of the shower soon.

"Regina? You okay, gorgeous?"

"I-- I will be."

"Okay. You know you just have to tell me if you need something, and I'll do whatever I can to get it to you, right?"

Regina pulls back the curtain, taking the towel from Emma with a smile. "I know. I can't thank you enough for everything." She dries off, wrapping the towel around her body to pad out into the bedroom. Emma blows out the candles and grabs the wine glass before following her out.

"You don't need to thank me, Regina."

"I know, but I want to."

"If it makes you feel better, then I won't stop you." Emma leans in to kiss her cheek, hand cradling the back of her skull to massage her scalp lightly, making Regina purr and lean into her. "You get dressed and come down to join us. Dad should be here soon with dinner and I've got some cider mulling on the stove for afterward while we watch our movie. Have you decided what to watch yet?"

Regina nods. "It's a surprise. I'll put in the DVD when I get downstairs."

Emma chuckles and kisses her cheek again. "All right," she says as they hear the doorbell. "That'll be Dad. I'll see you downstairs, gorgeous."

Regina nods and watches Emma leave the room before moving to get dressed.

*****

"Okay, Henry," Emma says as she brings in a tray with three mugs on it and sets it on the coffee table in the den. "You and I have cleanup duty before the movie starts. And the trash needs to go out."

"Okay, Ma, I got it." Henry gets up from his spot on the floor, reaching for the takeout containers before he heads into the kitchen.

Regina watches him leave with a smile and lets out a soft sigh. Emma sits next to her, pulling her into a hug. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm working on it, yes," she replies and kisses Emma. "Go help our son clean up. I'm going to grab the afghan and sip at my cider while I wait for you."

"You got it."

Emma grabs the soda cans and Regina's wine glass, then heads into the kitchen. Regina gets up to put the DVD in the player before returning to the couch. The afghan is pulled off the back of the couch and settled around her body. She chuckles softly as she looks down and realizes that she unconsciously put on pajamas to match Emma's: a charcoal Henley and pajama pants in a similar charcoal and red plaid pattern. When Henry had first brought her to Storybrooke, if anyone had told Regina how important Emma would become to her, she'd have laughed in their face and probably found a way to have them killed. But now? With the curse broken and everything else that's happened in the last two years, she's not sure how she'd survive _without_ Emma. She leans down to pick up a mug of cider, sipping at it with a happy sigh.

The sounds of Henry and Emma returning bring Regina out of her thoughts, and she smiles up at the two of them. Henry's looking at her oddly, then glances at Emma, who shrugs and settles next to Regina.

"So what are we watching tonight, gorgeous?"

Instead of answering, Regina just presses play on the remote and the TV shows the menu screen for _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Henry groans and reaches for his favorite mug of cocoa.

"You are _so_ predictable sometimes, Mom."

"And if you'd chosen, we'd be watching _The Avengers_ , so the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"

Emma has just picked up the other mug to take a sip of her cider as Regina says this, and starts to choke on her laughter. Regina primly takes a sip of her own cider, smirking behind the yellow ceramic of the mug in her hands. She watches Emma from the corner of her eye to make sure her lover is okay. And then she realizes why Henry had looked at her so oddly as she registers the fuchsia crown mug in Emma's hands as the one Henry gave her for Christmas last year. In her own hands is the yellow swan mug he'd given Emma. Part of her thinks they should switch to their own mugs, but she can't let go of the one in her own hands. It makes her feel better holding it, knowing that Emma's lips have graced the rim that now have a bit of her own lip balm marked on it.

"You two are being really weird today," Henry mutters and turns back to get comfortable on his pillow on the floor. "Can we start the movie now?"

Emma reaches over to grab the remote and toss it at him. "You're in charge of the remote now, kid. I've got your mom."

Regina chuckles softly as Henry grumbles something about them being gross, then curls into Emma's side, head resting on her shoulder. She hums and lets her eyes drift shut as Emma kisses the top of her head and murmurs, "I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you, too, Emma," she whispers back. In the back of her head, she remembers Emma's earlier words about being cherished and feels them as the truth they are. Here, with her family, is exactly where she wants and needs to be. 

Not the evil queen. 

Not the mayor. 

Just Regina. 

Just Mom. 

Just right.

**Author's Note:**

> The image by [](https://twitter.com/malditaparrilla%20)**malditaparrilla** that partially inspired this fic.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
